


Forgive me, Arthur.

by Nayuki911



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, ardred, morthur - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayuki911/pseuds/Nayuki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dopo averlo amato così tanto a lungo, lo stava uccidendo con le stesse mani con cui spesso Lo aveva stretto a sé.<br/>Conoscerlo era stata una benedizione, e anche la sua rovina."</p><p>Un Pov di Mordred, negli ultimi istanti della sua vita.<br/>Genere: Angst, Malinconico | Stato: completa<br/>Tipo di coppia: Slash | Personaggi: Mordred, Artù <br/>Note: What if? | Avvertimenti: nessuno | Contesto: Fine 5a stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, Arthur.

**_F_ orgive me, Arthur.**  
 _Mordred's POV._  
  
Mentre la lama trapassò Artù da fianco a fianco, ferendoLo  mortalmente, non pensò a nulla se non al fatto di non aver avuto scelta.  
Ciò che Mordred non poteva al momento capire, era che, a dire il vero, ne aveva avuta più di una, e aveva scelto quella sbagliata. I suoi occhi smeraldo puntati contro i Suoi blu cobalto, Lo incatenarono ad una macabra verità. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il Suo sguardo sorpreso e _deluso._    
Lo aveva ucciso.  
Lui, l'uomo che aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa, più di ogni altra persona esistente. Gli occhi colmi già di rammarico, Lo guardarono spacciandosi per vittime innocenti di ciò che in realtá era stato il proprio cuore a compiere.  
  
《Non mi avete dato scelta.》e Lo lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi, privo di forza. Artù avrebbe voluto rispondere, avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché. Mordred non fece in tempo a dire altro che subito avvertì il Suo braccio aggrapparsi con forza al proprio. Pensò ad una supplica, pensò che Lui volesse dire qualcosa.  
Ma Artù non disse nulla. Le braccia che gli avevano assicurato protezione e conforto; le stesse braccia che lo avevano _amato_ di nascosto e stretto a sé notte dopo notte, all'interno di quelle mura fin troppo solide da poter crollare; quelle braccia che lo avevano sorretto e confortato nei momenti più cupi e lo avevano fatto rialzare... adesso si reggevano a lui, mentre la lama impugnata dal braccio destro Gli trapassava il petto, con un unico colpo.  
Fu allora che vide i Suoi occhi per la prima vera volta dopo mesi. Quegli occhi sorridenti che lo avevano tirato su e spronato a diventare migliore; gli occhi di chi ha amato e avrebbe continuato a farlo, se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso; quegli occhi intensi come fiamme, le stesse arse e consumate troppo in fretta. Se lo era meritato, pensò tra sè e sè, provando una fitta dolorosa all'addome, ma non vi diede peso, Gli sorrise e basta.  
  
Probabilmente Artù non avrebbe mai compreso il suo gesto, nè il suo sorriso, e Mordred ne fu sicuro quando Lo vide _arrabbiato_ assestare il colpo con un altro affondo. Meritò anche quello. Fu lieto di morire per primo, come aveva sempre sperato. E fu ancora più lieto di morire per mano Sua, tra le Sue braccia.  
Gli sorrise perché almeno non Lo avrebbe visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Gli sorrise perché, dopotutto, Lo avrebbe sempre amato.  
Mordred cadde ai Suoi piedi, e sussurrò il Suo nome in maniera impercettibile, una volta toccato terra. Lo vide andar via e socchiuse gli occhi, lentamente, schiudendo a malapena le labbra.  
  
《Perdonatemi, se potete.》  
E sentendo le forze abbandonarlo del tutto, si spense, con il cuore più leggero.

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ Nulla da aggiungere, right in the feels per tutti.


End file.
